Justice
Justice is the major easter egg for the map Vengeance. It follows escaping the Inner Circle base and reaching an area where Richtofen can be stopped once and for all. Completing it immediatley starts a game of The Dark, in the alternate starting area. The major easter egg notably changes the map's layout through the system of phasing. The transcript can be found here. Easter Egg Act 1: Breaking Point Step 1 Allseeing Invasion Step 1 begins as soon as somebody buys Deadshot Daiquiri, which will cause an Allseeing Eye soldier to charge at the buyer with a bayonetted weapon. He does the same downing animation as from the World at War campaign, when he is suddenly headshotted. The headshotter is revealed to be an Inner Circle Sniper, called Jeferson. He will say that the Inner Circle are fast losing the battle against the Allseeing Eye Forces. Upon exiting the building, the map will have changed to having numerous buildings on fire and an increased Allseeing Eye presence. A Zipline can be seen on the corner of the building, the wreckage which formerly covered it is now destroyed. The step is complete once all players ride the Zipline. Step 2 The Broken Sword During the Zipline ride, the line will be snapped by bullets, causing the group to collapse and crash land into a previously unreachable building. An Illuminati member can be seen chanting an unknown language, sorrounded by numerous Allseeing Eye soldiers. Jeferson will accidentally tap a pebble with his foot, alerting the Allseeing Eye and the Illuminati member's attention. The member will calmly instruct the Allseeing Eye to execute the group. The members must then be killed, once they are dead, the Illuminati member will stand up, bearing a Claymore which glows a dark purple. He will remain silent and then charge at the group. He has a large amount of health, and his attacks instantly down. Once he is killed, he will drop to the floor, press a button on his claymore and die. The claymore will then explode into a ball of purple dust. Step 3 Dead Risen The map will phase again, this time the walls preventing the group from venturing outside will have burned down and there are thousands of Zombies entering the area. The group must return upstairs and run across the rooftops, finding a large button on each roof. Once the button is turned out, several Allseeing Eye will spawn behind the group and attempt to kill them. If the members don't die fast enough, Inner Circle members will spawn and assist. Once each button has been pressed, a large fire trap which consumes the entire floor will activate and kill many of the Zombies. The fire will then spread to some of the buildings, creating a warzone like effect. Act 2: Endgame Step 4 The Black Death The Allseeing Eye will deploy a massive "wonder-bomb" which extinguishes all of the fire and spreads ice across the floor (and ice crystals on the building sides). The Allseeing Eye will then appearing everywhere. The group must jump down to the floor, where they will enter an animation of sliding as they exit the hilly base down into the grassy area outside. Many Allseeing Eye forces will arrive to stop the group, and they must be killed before anybody is killed. Once the ice wears off, the group will collapse into a dock area, bearing three Zodiac speed boats. Sophia, Harvey, Edwin, Daniel and Jeferson will board one. The original group must board another, and the celebrity group the final. Step 5 Downfall The step will immediatley begin, resulting in a massive chase as numerous Allseeing Eye forces will fire at the groups on the Zodiacs. One player must pilot each Zodiac (with the exception of the AI Zodiac), while the other shoot. Along the way, it is revealed that the group are on a resevoir, and the dam blocks their path. Jeferson will then pull out a Pack-A-Punched MGL and fire 6 shots at the dam, causing it to shatter. The Zodiacs will just manage to get through as the water begins to pour. An Allseeing Eye helicopter will then arrive to kill the group. The goal is to survive the attack until the group reaches the end of the river. Once the end is reached, the helicopter will lower to start rippeling the water, to which Sophia will pull out a Thundergun, and Harvey will pull out a Wunderwaffe DG-2. The two fire it at the same time, causing a massive EMP in the area. This will cause the sky to turn black from clouds as a thunderstorm will begin. Act 3: The Enemy of My Enemy Step 6 Aerial Warfare An Inner Circle group will show up and tell the group to make a choice. Two jeeps and a few Gunships will be there, two players will fit in each vehicle. The AIs will enter a few other jeeps automatically. The group begins driving as Sophia states she knows where to find a way to Richtofen. Sophia will begin driving, and the jeeps should follow her. There will be several Allseeing Eye outposts and numerous aircraft in the air. The group must clear them out as they come and manage to not die. Cosmetically, numerous Inner Circle and Allseeing Eye vehicles, infantry and aircraft can be seen battling around the battle area, behind invisible walls. Step 7 The Inner Justice The cars will crash and a city can be seen in the distance. Several Inner Circle soldiers will arrive, and a large group of Allseeing Eye group will come from the direction of the city. Zombies will also arrive from the sides and a large battle will ensue. The aircraft will only last for one minute before missiles will launch towards them, directly hitting and knocking them out of the sky. Jeferson will tell the group to follow him, which must be done. Jeferson will bring the group through the worst of the battle, with many casualties inflicted on all sides. At the end of the gauntlet, Jerferson will stop as a large crack has emerged in the ground, caused by the Earth being hit by rockets the previous evening. A bridge is the only way in, and the step is complete once the use button is used on Jeferson to indicate the group is ready to move. Step 8 City of Love The group must move across the bridge, which is being bombarded by Allseeing Eye artillery. Numerous vehicles will approach the group from behind, prompting Sophia and Harvey to do another Wonder combination, this time the Winter's Howl and the Thundergun. This causes thousands of razor sharp ice crystals to launch at the vehicles, causing them to explode, taking the bridge opening with them. Jeferson will charge forward, meeting numerous Allseeing Eye resistance. Zombies and Hellhounds too appear on the bridge fighting both groups. Once the enemies are dead, the group must procceed to the bridge's end, at the city's entrance. The entrance is covered by a large wall, with a small circular hole in the middle. Once the group enters, Jeferson will be charged and stabbed in the stomach by an Illuminati member, also carrying a purple claymore. The claymore is revealed to be a Wonder Weapon exclusive to the Illuminati, and causes Jeferson to turn grey and instantly drop dead from touch. Once the Illuminati member is dead, the step is complete. A sign bearing the words "Bienvenue à Paris" can be seen, and the game will end.